


Erotyczne fantazje 130

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 130

Głośne krzyki i jęki rozkoszy dziedziczki przebijały się przez ściany pokoju, kiedy Ruby penetrowała jej tyłek swoim członkiem. Jej piersi podskakiwały z każdym pchnięciem, które były coraz szybsze i głębsze.

Młodsza łowczyni przycisnęła swoje usta do warg Weiss, wsuwając swój język do jej ust oraz dając starszej dziewczynie soczystego klapsa.

Liderka w końcu doszła, spryskując wnętrze tyłka dziedziczki swoim nasieniem.  
Weiss przeżyła swój największy orgazm w życiu. Kiedy Ruby powoli wyszła z jej rozdziewiczonego tyłka, sperma zaczęła wyciekać z białowłosej łowczyni.


End file.
